


im so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me and my friend are obessed with writing cursed fanfics
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	im so sorry

Smithas blushed at mr burns.

he had confessed his love to smithers earlier that day, he had been over joyed to hear this info. so when mr burns asked him to come with him to his bedroom he got even happier.

he waited on the bed until mr beans stepped out of his closet to expose his silky white (sexy) bedwear, smoothers stared lustfully as mr burns started to "smithers my boy i have trained the hounds to do a sexual dance for your pleasure" he said never breaking eye contact

thats when the hounds walks in stood on all fours and did a little dance

smithers was more amazed then turned on but he knew just looking ar mr burnt would do the job

mr burns sexily walked over to smoothie and pushed him down onto the bed, smithers face turned bright rosy red and his meaty member grew just as fast as his blush "S s sir do you even know how to do it with a man" mr bussy stared at smithers momentarily until he spoke "of course! i researched it just for you"

smithers blushed harder at that fact and silently watched as mr burns leaned over his body to grab the lube, admiring his bony frame.

shortly after mr burns prepared he pulled put his mirco penis, not that smithers minded but it was very small. smithers watched as mr burns entered him in one swift movement becasue it was so small.

he slowly started moving, that is until they both heard a loud "SNAAAAPPPPP" smithers stared at mr burnt confused and concerned 

"smithers that was my hip"

"oh"

"are you alright?"

"no"

"is it broken?"

"yes"

"oh"

smithers was consered but also disappointed as now they'd have to stop that is until mr burns talked

"smithers with can still do it.... " he blushed as he continued to speak "i can be on the bottom"

"but sir wont that hurt alot since your hip is broken?" smithers asked quickly

mr burns looked for a moment then shook his head "smithers just fuck me"

smithers nodding and god ontop of mr beans and pulled out his dick and some lube

he slowly inserted it as mr burns died . smithers didnt notice he died and if he did he didnt care

after awhile he finished then planned mr burns funeral

YOU BETTER FINS HTHIS FUNNY FRIEND OR ILL DIE BECASUE THIS FHURT TO WRITE AHAH

**Author's Note:**

> i am now going to kill myself why do i do this to myself i could write somethimg good not cursed but instead i slowly go more insane by writing shit like this. im sorry


End file.
